Sun-Shroom (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Sun-shroom. 225px |strength = 0 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Solar |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = Start of Turn: You get +1 this turn and this transforms into a Sunnier-Shroom. |flavor text = "Fun in the Sun? That's for other Plants. I just make the stuff. I don't actually like it."}} Sun-Shroom is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 . He has the Team-Up trait, and his ability gives the plant hero +1 at the start of the next turn and transforms it into a Sunnier-Shroom. He was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, Secret Agent, Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. He was available in the Super Sun Event, which ran from May 30, 2017 to June 6, 2017. Origins He is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Abilities: Start of Turn:' You get +1 this turn and this transforms into a Sunnier-Shroom. *'Set:' Event Card description "Fun in the Sun? That's for other Plants. I just make the stuff. I don't actually like it." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.10 *Became craftable. Strategies With Sun-Shroom can be treated as that costs 1 sun more, but has 1 extra health. But in addition, he turns into a Sunnier-Shroom if he survives onto the next turn, which becomes a better version of with 3 health instead of 2. Due to Sun-Shroom having 2 health and transforming into another plant the next turn, he can withstand an attack from a zombie with 1 strength, then transform into a bulkier plant at full health. Chompzilla can use Sun-Shroom in succession with Muscle Sprout as when he transforms into Sunnier-Shroom, Muscle Sprout will activate its ability again. She can also boost him with cards like Fertilize and to help keep him alive. Finally, she can use Black-Eyed Pea to discourage the zombie hero from using tricks to destroy him. Solar Flare can use him as an alternative to Sunflower in mushroom decks, as being in the mushroom tribe, he can benefit from Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom. However, do not play Buff-Shroom until he turns into Sunnier-Shroom, as his stat boosts will be erased when he transforms. Wall-Knight is able to increase his strength with Spineapple, allowing him to retaliate. He can also increase Sunnier-Shroom's health to make him survive longer and produce more sun and can also use tough plants like to protect Sunnier-Shroom and tricks such as Gardening Gloves and Bubble Up to move him. He can also use Steel Magnolia to increase his health, or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to heal him. does not have many uses or synergies with this, but she can use Shellery and other Team-Up plants to protect Sun-Shroom, and Freeze, Bounce, or destroy zombies that may damage him. Against Sun-Shroom has no strength, so you can easily destroy him with Rolling Stone or Bungee Plumber. However, if you manage to leave him, be careful as Sunnier-Shroom has 1 extra health and produces 2 sun each turn like Twin Sunflower for a cost of 2 sun. So if possible, aim on destroying Sun-Shroom or Sunnier-Shroom to prevent the plant hero from gaining a sun advantage for a cheap cost. Sunnier-Shroom can be destroyed by Zombot's Wrath, Rolling Stone, Electrobolt, or Stayin' Alive. Gallery FixedSunShroom.png|Sun-Shroom's statistics Sunshroomcard.png|Sun-Shroom's card IMG_3374.png|Sun-Shroom's grayed-out card DBHY1okUQAA6qHo.png|HD Sun-Shroom Screenshot (60).png|Sun-Shroom activating his ability Sun-ShroomAttacksWithSun.PNG|Sun-Shroom attacking SunShroomIsStillWeaktoBackupDancers.PNG|Sun-Shroom destroyed TimeTravelPackSun.png|Sun-Shroom on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SunShroomAd.jpg|Sun-Shroom on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Sun-Shroom In Weekly Events Ads.png|Sun-Shroom on an advertisement for the Weekly Events Sun-Shroom Featured in Trashin' Thursday.png|Sun-Shroom being the featured card in the menu for the June 1st, 2017 Sun-Shroom Featured on Mastery Monday.png|Sun-Shroom being the featured card in the menu for the June 5th, 2017 Daily Challenge SunShroomComplete.jpg|Sun-Shroom on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Sun-Shroom Conjured by Cosmic Mushroom.png|Sun-Shroom's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Mushroom Old Sun-Shroom Statistics.png|Sun-Shroom's statistics Trivia *His description references his Suburban Almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies. *His second ability is a reference to how Sun-Shrooms grow in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. *He has the exact same sprites as Grow-Shroom, with the only difference being his cap color. **His animation for when he produces sun is similar to Grow-Shroom's animation when she boosts a plant. *Sunnier-Shroom was mistakingly named Sun-Shroomier in Sun-Shroom's card information. **This was patched in an update. See also *Sunnier-Shroom Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Event cards Category:Team-Up cards